The Princess's Game
by FizzSummers
Summary: Azula decides to play a game with Ty Lee, but the princess is the only one enjoying it. Warning contains a little gore.


**The Princess's Game**

Azula signed with boredom as she sat on the bed, Ty Lee sat next to her going on about various things. None that caught the princess's attention. She was just about to close her eyes when an idea came to her, a smirk forming across her lips. "Ty Lee I want to play a game" She said, cutting off her friend in mid- sentence.

"Okay Azula" Ty Lee said with a smile. "What sort of game?" The princess stood up from the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "I want you to undress"

Ty Lee looked to her friend in bewilderment, "Why?"

"Because I said so of course!"

"A-alright" Ty Lee stood and slowly began to remove her clothing her, a look of confusion on her face. As Azula watched her friend undress she bit her lip in excitement. Ty Lee's body was very nice.

"Alright! Now I'll be right back and you just wait here" The princess said when Ty Lee was completely nude.

Azula left the room leaving her alone, naked and confused. Ty Lee had no idea what the princess was planning she covered her breasts as a small chill went throughout her body.

The princess would return about ten minutes later with some rope and a dagger, seeing these items caused Ty Lee to tremble, "A-azula what sort of game is this?"

"You'll see now lay on the bed" Azula ordered and reluctantly Ty Lee did as she was told, her eyes gazing at Azula with fear and confusion.

"That's a good girl..." The princess approached the naked girl with her sets of rope and began tying her hands and feet to each end of the bed.

"Azula can you please tell me what you're doing" Ty Lee begged as Azula tightened her restraints. The rope was so tight it was digging into her skin, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Now the object of this game is simple, I see how much pain I can cause you and how much I can make you scream"

Ty Lee's eyes went wide with fear. "N-no Azula please I don't want to play... please untie me"

"Now Ty Lee don't be such a child, we all need to withstand a little pain at times" Azula said as she sat the dagger on the stand next too the bed, she would use it later. For now she wanted too cause the pain without any weapon.

With a smile the princess ran her long fingernails across Ty Lee's belly causing her to whimper and her body to shake. "You seem so scared Ty Lee" Azula said as she began digging her long nail into the girls skin almost immediately drawing blood. Ty Lee screamed and began thrashing at her restraints but the rope was so tight she could barely move at all. The rope just dug into her flesh even more, increasing her pain. "Azula! Please!" she shouted desperately, tears now falling from her eyes.

The princess dug her nails in deeper, going underneath the girl's skin, "Ohh now Ty Lee don't be so dramatic... This is nothing"

Azula pulled her hand away and observed the blood dripping from her fingernails, "So lovely..." she whispered to herself. As Ty Lee whimpered and shook uncontrollably, the princess put her hand against the girl's cheek and caressed it gently. Looking into her friends eyes she got onto the bed and over top of Ty Lee.

"Please stop" Ty Lee begged, painful tears falling from her eyes. The princess smiled at the girl and then leaned down to kiss her cheek gently. Ty Lee gasped from surprise and fear. Azula was being gentle all of the sudden? Or was this part of the game?

The princess licked slowly up and down the girl's cheek causing the girl to quiver. Suddenly Ty Lee felt a shock of pain as Azula bit into her cheek savagely. She let out a horrified scream, trashing violently underneath her tormentor.

Azula could taste Ty Lee's blood flowing into her mouth, she became insatiable. She bit even more into the girl's soft flesh, pulling at it with her teeth. Ty Lee's scream would become even louder as she felt a chunk of her flesh being torn away.

With a muffled growl Azula pulled away a chunk of flesh, her friend's meat between her teeth and blood dripping from her chin. Ty Lee thrashed and screamed hysterically, crying out incoherent things.

Azula spat out the flesh onto the floor and then jumped off the bed to grab the dagger.

"I want more blood! More!" she shouted, as she began slashing into Ty Lee's flesh, her legs, her stomach, her breasts everywhere would feel the dagger. Ty Lee's screams became raspy and desperate.

Suddenly the princess would stop to lick away the blood that dripped from the weapon, a crazed look of lust on her face.

She would half snap out of her manic state of bloodlust as she heard footsteps in the doorway. She looked over and saw that it was Mai. Azula looked into the eyes of the usually emotionless girl. Her eyes were now filled with fear as she let out a loud scream.

_A/N: I had this up before but took it down to edit it a little :P_


End file.
